the truth of a dragon rider
by armygal
Summary: set during new moon. the cullens come back to check on bella but on the way they stumble through a portal leading them to the land of dragons and their riders. what if they found bella there? what if she was really galvatorix's daughter and had come out of the shadows in order to help the new rider eragon?
1. Chapter 1

this is a eragon and twilight crossover. what if bella had truly been galvatorix's daughter and a dragon rider. What if she came out of hiding in order to help eragon. Set during new moon when a portal opens and the cullens are transported to her world. rated t may change may not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ideas

The beginning

Where the hell are we epov

Stepping out of the shadows bpov

Broms tale epov

Meeting safira epov

The razak attack epov

The varden pt 1 bpov

Getting aria epov

Helping them escape bpov

Broms death and burial epov

Poisoned bpov

Finding out the truth/ the varden part 2 bpov

Is this really what you want bpov

Spy bpov

The warning and battle 3rd pov

Healing in so many ways 3rd pov

The end? 3rd pov


	3. Chapter 3

THE BEGINNING

Bella speaking:

 **"** **There was a time when the fearsome,**

 **beautiful land of Alagasia...**

 **...was ruled by men astride mighty dragons.**

 **To protect and serve was their mission.**

 **And for thousands of years,**

 **the people prospered.**

 **But the riders grew arrogant...**

 **...and began to fight among themselves**

 **for power.**

 **Sensing their weakness...**

 **...a young rider named Galbatorix**

 **betrayed them...**

 **...and in a single bloody battle,**

 **believed he had killed them all...**

 **...riders and dragons alike.**

 **Since then, our land**

 **has been ruled by Galbatorix.**

 **He crushed all rebellion...**

 **...including the freedom fighters**

 **known as the Varden.**

 **Those that survived fled to the mountains.**

 **There they hoped for a miracle...**

 **...that might even their odds**

 **against the king.**

 **Our story begins one night...**

 **...as Arya, an ally of the Varden,**

 **rides for her life...**

 **...carrying a stone**

 **stolen from the king himself."**

"I suffer without my stone. Do not prolong my suffering." Said Galvatorix to Durza.

Miles away, a young boy ventures out hunting. His life and Alagasia...will never be the same again.

"Give it to me," Durza said to Arya, "and I'll let you live."

"Is there anyone who trusts the word of a Shade?" she replied and said a spell that sent the stone farther away than the mountains.

"Where did you send it?" Durza asked her anxiously.

"Poor Durza." Arya replied with a weak smile, "How will you tell the king you failed?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a bad idea," I said as we raced back to Forks.

"She has disappeared from my visions Edward," Alice said in an annoyed and worried tone, "I figured YOU of all people would be worried."

"You weren't supposed to even look for her ALICE," I sneered.

Jasper growled at me in warning but at this point I don't care.

"Careful brother," he said "she is still my wife."

We had just passed the town line when this rushing feeling began. Suddenly I felt almost human like I was running in slow motion I looked back at my family and saw they too were feeling the effects.

What's going on.

where are we

what the fuck

My family's thought swirled around my head. There was a burst of light and we regained our senses just as an arrow almost hit Rosalie.

"watch it," she sneered towards the person.

We looked over and saw a boy who couldn't be any older than 16 or 17

"who are you," he asked, "where did you come from and what are you wearing?"

The last part he must have said to the girls, apparently wherever we were they did not wear pants.

"I could ask you the same question man," Emmet said

The boy gave him a strange look and answered,

"My name is Eragon and you are in the kingdom of Aglasia specifically however you are in the Spire."

He turned around picking up this strange stone and started walking away.

"You can follow me back to the village," he said, "but you may not like what you find there."

We started following him and as we got to the edge of town spotted some clothes hanging on a few lines.

"We should probably grab some of those," Carlisle said.

"And leave what in their place," Esme replied, "this town does not look like it has much."

"We can leave our own clothes," Jasper said, "as well as some animals we find for food."

So Jasper, Emmet, and I went in the woods while Carlisle and the girls found us some clothes. We returned with two deer and a few rabbits and then changed quickly. As we walked further into town we heard a commotion.

"Come with me," a soldier said as he dragged two boys over to another obviously higher ranking officer, "Two more patriotic volunteers for the king's army. "

"My sons are not fighters," a man said as he ran after them the best he could, "The men you take, they never return."

"Every village must do its share." the captain said to the man.

"Rejoice. Your sons will be heroes." The soldier said laughing.

We looked on in disgust and horror, where the hell were we that they would do such a thing to their own people. Suddenly I turned my head and saw Eragon going into what looked and smelled like a butcher's shop. Not paying attention we decided to slip into the shadows looking around, if the soldiers were looking for men then it would be best that we stayed hidden.

"Put it back. It belongs to the king." I heard the butcher say as he began pushing Eragon out the door, "Tell no one you have it. You'll endanger the whole village. Now get out. I don't need that sort of trouble here. Get out"

As we looked on wondering what was so important about that stone that the king would kill an entire village over it we heard the soldiers going over to a man with a bunch of dead birds hanging on a rope.

"Look at this. A necklace." one of them said drawing his swords

"Now, where'd a fool like you," the Captain said to the man, "find such an appetizing string of jewels?"

"Interesting you should ask. " the man said in fake interested innocent tone

"Is that right?" the captain said smirking.

"I was walking up the lane the other day, admiring them sitting on a branch. Then a clap of thunder, and they fell dead at me feet. So I thought, 'Well, I can't leave them there. Someone might trip.' So I hung them up there, out of the way." The man said in a bored tone.

"Do you know what I think?" said the soldier

"What's that?"

"I think you're a thief." the captain said

"A poacher." the soldier said backing up his captain.

"Oh, no."

"I confiscate them all in the name of the king." the captain said.

"Well, I'll just cut them down for you then, shall I?" the man said.

"Grab those." the captain said to his man.

"Sorry I didn't pluck them. Take care of the little bones. Hate to see you choke."

We moved on as the soldiers left keeping our hoods up and walked around lurking as close to the shadows as we could.


	5. meanwhile in eragon movie 1

**At these points i will be doing a what is going on in the movie so that those who have never seen it (i really recommend it even though it is not much like the books) or even those who have are not lost. if you want to skip over it that's fine but i recommend not.**

"All hail Eragon," Roran, Eragon's cousin states as eragon comes from the forest," The mighty hunter returns."

"Yeah. With his invisible catch." Eragon stated with a grin as he ducked Roran's arm.

"What happened, did you get scared when the deer growled?"

"No respect for the hunter?"

"Don't you ever learn?", Roran said picking up a branch about the size of a sword,"Shall we have another lesson today?"

"You fight like an old goat, Roran." Eragon said swinging at him

"Mind my breakfast."

" You're too slow, Roran."

"Wake up, dreamer."

"That sounded like your head."

"Hey. Come on, boys. That's enough." eragons uncle called

"Come on, Roran."

"Eragon?" Roran started hestiantly, "I'm leaving. I'm old enough to be recruited now. Before the soldiers come looking for me. I won't serve in the army. I'll send word when I've settled."

"But what-?"

"He knows. I already told him."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is I'm going."

"Roran? Eragon? Come on." His uncle catching him as he walked into the hut/house "Roran told you then? Your day will come too, Eragon. And you will decide for yourself the kind of life you wish to lead."

"Uncle, I like my life right here."

"What many men seek is often right under their nose. But for some, the unknown is too hard to resist."

" Is that why my mother left?"

"My sister was in a great hurry when she left you here. Whatever her reasons, we can only trust they were for your own good. Besides, had she not, I wouldn't have gained another son."

"Take these. I've been saving them for you." he said turning to Roran

"Your blessing is all I need."

" Take care of yourself, Roran."

"Goodbye, Father."

"Be strong, brother. And work on that aim. You may make a hunter yet."

Eragon retreated to the barn staring at the stone

"Not a stone. An egg." all of the sudden it started cracking and out came a baby dragon, "Well, look at you. What are you? Well, you're not a bird."

"Where is it?" Durza said to ARya who was on a stone slab like an altar

"Too late. It's hatched. It's hatched." she said with a grin

the following morning Eragon woke up to a searing pain in his hand. Looking down he saw a burn scar of s dragon curled into is palm going down his wrist.

"Look at what you did." he said to the baby dragon

"Eragon, wake up. Get on with your chores." is uncle called

Eragon seeing the baby whatever it was was hungry he went to get a small sack of milk.

"Hungry? Go on. Drink while it's still warm." He said and the dragon licked it then tore the sack looking at Eragon with disdain.

" I'm sorry. That's all there is." he said then they heard a small sound and the dragon leaped after it. a few moments later she returned with a mouse tail in her mouth slurping it. " So much for our rat problem."


	6. Chapter 5

BELLA POV

I was sneaking around the palace as I passed my father's throne room. Hopefully one of these days I can smuggle another of the eggs from the dragon mother. There were still two left that had not hatched. As I went to turn the corner I heard the conversation between my father and Durza.

"My king, Galbatorix." Durza said starting, "As you feared, the dragon has hatched."

However, he began to smirk and laugh

"But to a mere farm boy."

I almost missed the rest of the conversation. I knew I had felt it hatching, hopefully we can get the boy to the Varden before Durza or heaven forbid the Ra'azak find him.

"To whom is not the issue." Father said shutting him up." When the Varden learn that the legend is real...they will be encouraged to challenge me."

He got up and began walking around lazily but I knew that he was only moments from snapping.

"And I am not interested in being challenged."

"There is no one left for you to fear, my king." Durza said groveling, Damn I hate that Shade, "Beyond these borders are remnants of the resistance. Dwarves. Elves. The Varden."

"I can't let them have hope!" Father shouted, "Do not let them reach the Varden."

"I will find the boy...and kill him before he becomes a man." Durza said smirking as he bowed and left passing me on the way.

"Princess" he said noddig his head.

I nodded my head back in respect. My father then spotted me and beckoned me forward.

"What is it that you need Isabella," he said

(PS this is why I hate my full name)

"nothing my lord," I replied, "I was just waiting until I could speak with you about my riding."

"Ah yes," he said, "you are free to take your horse anywhere provided you are back by nightfall or dinner, we may have important guests in the future."

I knew what this meant, he meant to pawn me off for his personal gain. Whomever would help him conquer faster. I am only thankful that he does not know that a dragon hatched to me otherwise I would either be forced to serve him or be killed.

"Of course father," I said bowing.

I turned away and made my way to the stables. I needed to find this new rider or at least find Murtaugh to take him to the Varden. Being the "king's" daughter makes me the perfect spy for the Varden and we have made sure that no one knows my secrets only two others outside the Varden know. That is Murtaugh and Brom.

Perhaps it is time that I announce my true loyalty maybe it is time that Princess Bella of Aglasia steps out of the shadows as a dragon rider.


	7. cover photo

hey guys so im trying to pick a cover photo for this story the links are on the pafge PM me with your choice and i should have a new chapter up by july 4th

search?q=female+dragon+rider&rlz=1C2BXPB_enUS508US518&biw=1280&bih=595&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTor_yvtPNAhXC6SYKHe7cBdkQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=rQid77c_FfKTKM%3A

search?q=female+dragon+rider&rlz=1C2BXPB_enUS508US518&biw=1280&bih=595&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTor_yvtPNAhXC6SYKHe7cBdkQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=qvRH0JlNf5oK8M%3A

search?q=female+dragon+rider&rlz=1C2BXPB_enUS508US518&biw=1280&bih=595&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTor_yvtPNAhXC6SYKHe7cBdkQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=bVZhD39hPktMcM%3A

search?q=female+dragon+rider&rlz=1C2BXPB_enUS508US518&biw=1280&bih=595&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiTor_yvtPNAhXC6SYKHe7cBdkQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=5evwSc4DFGbOxM%3A


	8. Chapter 6

Edward POV

Brom's Tale

We were quietly making our way back into town I with Carlisle and Esme, met with the others at the fire pit hidden as best as possible in the shadows without seeming suspicious. It had been a week since we were sent to this hellish place and we still had no idea how to get home. Besides that, none had fed in that week since the wildlife was so scarce.

"Nothing from my boys," Said the same man from earlier.

"Not a word?" One of the other men from the fire asked him.

"Nothing, their mother's heart is broken. And for what? More death? More suffering?" the father replied bitterly as some soldiers walked by to their fire.

"Easy, Horst. The soldiers will hear you." Said another man.

"What's that matter? Speak or not speak. It makes no difference." Said the other from before the one with the birds.

"Quiet, Brom. A fool like you has nothing to lose." Said Horst.

"No argument there. Don't mind me." Brom agreed sarcastically" But it wasn't always like this, was it? There was a time when our land flourished without cruelty and fear. A time of dragons and Dragon Riders. Those days are long gone."

"Old Brom is going on with his stories."

"Don't pretend you've forgotten." He chastised them, "Men astride magnificent beasts. No one could defeat them. Until, that is, one of their own...

...a rider named Galbatorix...

...decided to take all the power for himself and cut down any rider who opposed him."

A soldier walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar

"Enough, before you hang by a tree."

"No!" I and Eragon cried together. The soldier looked between us and I asked,

"Let him finish."

"And one day, he will pay for his crime." Brom said looking at Eragon for some reason.

"Are you deaf? Be on your way!" the soldier said showing Brom off. As he went away he kept looking at Eragon and said.

"The time of Dragon Riders...

...will come again."

My family and I shared looks around the fire could his story be true. Dragons were supposed to be myth but then again so were we.

 _I don't know how we came to be here but it makes me think of who or what could have opened this portal and who else got sucked in_

I turned my head to Jasper after hearing his train of thought. Could Bella have gone through the portal and that's why she disappeared from Alice's vision? If she had then where was she in this strange world.


	9. Chapter 7

Meeting saphira Edward pov

After the debacle last night my family and I decided to go running in the countryside to try and hunt as well as find some way home. As we were going up the hill I saw Eragon running with some blue thing in his hands. We slowed down as we heard him talking to it…

"And then Brom said: 'The time of the Dragon Riders will come again.'" He said while running and tossing what appeared to be a little dragon in the air, "Well, first, I think you need to fly."

Suddenly it took wing and started flapping up higher and higher.

"Yes, you did it!" he said stopping and smiling.

"She's gone." Eragon said as the dragon disappeared over the trees the smile slipping from his face.

What's happening?"-eragon

" _Brom was right, Eragon._

 _The time of the Dragon Riders_

 _has come again."_ \- saphira

"You can hear my thoughts?" -eragon

" _I have waited 1000 years_

 _to hear your thoughts._

 _And now you can hear mine._

 _I am Saphira. And you are my rider_."- saphira

"Rider?" I said aloud

Eragon swiftly turned around and stared at us all in shock. The dragon moved around him as a shield and leaned over to us. I felt this gust of wind as she sniffed each of us.

" _you do not smell of trouble."_ She spoke in her mind\

" _but you are still not human nor any creature I have ever heard of."_

"We are not a danger to you", I replied to her ignoring the looks the rest of them were giving me. "I can read your mind Saphira, and we are only here by accident and do not know how to return."

"Edward!" Rosalie and Jasper hissed at me.

"There is no need for us to be at odds," Carlisle said looking at Eragon

"We simply wish to find out how we got here and go home," Esme said

We spent the rest of the day with them trading stories and learning as much as we could. We even told them of what we were, there was some surprise there but not as much as I would have expected. Apparently in this land there were creatures far worse than us.


	10. help me

hey guys thanks for being such great readers im going strong on the dragon rider story but im stuck on the frosts especially when it comes to the sex scenes. i may put it up for adoption but i REALLY dont want to if yall have any ideas please message me and i may add it. if i add it you WILL get credit.

thanks

armygal


	11. Chapter 11

hi everyone this is Megan Gordon aka armygal i just wanted to apologize for not updating but unfortunately my house got five feet of water in in from the huge amounts of rain in Louisiana. so i have been living in between my grandmothers house and my dorm room which doesn't really put me in the writing mindset. i will try my hardest to get you updates but if you would like to email me please email me at armygal2015


	12. help find these stories

hey guys so ill take this down after i find it but this is a twilight story

story 1

edward bella pairing all human where bella left forks for no apparent reason breaking edward's heart she returns years later and everyone hats her or is mad at her i think she ends up fainting or something but edwrd ad alice come see her in the hospital and they realize she has been deathly ill i dont know if its cancer but i remember she needed some kind of bone marrow transplant ad edward is a match

story 2

bella and edward grew up together on like hawaii i think any way bella has a week heart and is abused by her parents edward is leaving for japan and they decide to rescue her but for some reason they cant. she fakes suicide and goes to japan where edward is the head of a gang. she disguises herself as a boy. they have carved an E and a B repectively onto each other's shoulders. edward sees the scar. long story short edward ends up getting shot and bella does gthe transplant. there are two endngs one where bella dies and one where she doesnt.


	13. News

Good news folks. I finally have some time to where I can write and update my stories expect 2 or 3 chapters on the truth of a dragon rider. Also expect 2 chapters for the little mermaid story. Also I only have 3 or so chapters to write on my book version of the women hunter. The shortened version WILL stay on fanfiction until it has been published and then i will post when it has been published. "Fingers crossed

These updates will happen by next Wednesday

Armygal


End file.
